


Red Hands and Golden Eyes

by HannahRose063



Series: Red Hands and Golden Eyes [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because SOMEONE NEEDS TO WRITE IT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crops and Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caughtrxdhanded](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caughtrxdhanded).



Serpine's shoulders arched at the swift crack of the crop meeting an inner thigh with a little muffled noise through the fabric, legs giving a tiny tremor and head hanging low to breathe in slowly as the crop rubbed its leathered tip over the new red smack mark on the pale thigh. Brushing back and forth over the raised red mark of the crops impact, almost as if apologetic for temporarily marring the alabaster skin.  _ALMOST_

 

As to how Nefarian got in this situation?

It seems that Vengeous was rather **sensitive** about the silvery blond hair and being called 'Grey'. Let alone, being called an old man.

"You think because I am 'old' I cannot put you in your place? I should teach you to respect your elders..." Baron had murmured, the swift steps echoing down the corridors as he advanced on the Adept, now having VERY clear regret of not thinking before he opened his mouth, as he was backed into a corner, a large glove taking slender wrists to hold well above his head and a free hand curling up between them, pulling Serpine in close by that little cravat adorning his throat.

Said cravat used to bind delicate wrists behind his back, and Vengenous's hands taking their time to slowly remove Serpine of his clothes,  _and lingering on each new expanse of skin each removed garment exposed._

A hand slides down Serpine’s side to brush over the pale abdomen. “I warned you,” Baron's whisper is a thunder in Serpine’s ear, a loud, bright rumble shaking him from the inside.  
“I warned you once, I warned you twice. But it seems _words_ are not the proper method for one such as  _YOU._ ” His hands are sliding over Serpine’s abdomen now, fingers splayed wide and fingertips digging into skin as Baron touches him, uses his full body weight to press Serpine against the wall, keeping him pinned right where he wants and how he wants, a boot spreading Serpine's slender legs apart and a free hand cupping the front of Nefarian's crotch with fingers curled underneath to bring Serpine up on the toes of his boots, pinned in place by firm hips.

Serpine’ eyes are wide when Baron’s hands find the waist of his slim fitting pants, and he tries to push himself off the wall, tries to turn around to face Baron, receiving a warning bite to the collarbone for his trouble, hissing through his teeth in a internal dance of pleasure and pain waltzing on his nerve endings. 

“Baron,” Serpine manages to hum out, trying to ' _stop_ ' him, flattening his palms against the rough surface of the wall and push, but- 

  
“You think that for calling me 'old' I shall let you run your mouth and silver tongue?” Vengeous practically spits, voice a dark and sharp snarl, coming from the deepest place inside the broad chest at his spine and it makes Serpine shiver. Teeth find the throat again as he lets Serpine’s dress-pants and underwear drop on the floor, lets the cloth pool around his ankles as he presses the front of his own pants against the cleft of Serpine’s rump, grinding in a slow circle.  
He almost can’t breathe and he feels so exposed, pressed against one of the interior wall of the Vengeous Castle hallways, half-naked and his length is almost killing him at being pinned between the unforgiving surface and his own hips. And Serpine knows that Vengeous is _avoiding_ to touch it on _purpose_ , fingers roaming everywhere as the head of his length forms a little string between the wall and Serpine’s hips with pre-come.

“Baron. Baron, please?” It’s a whine now, high and desperate, and Serpine’s legs are almost trembling.

 

* * *

 

 

Arms bound above his head where he knelt, the cravat making a lovely emerald gag to bring out his half lidded eyes, his rump stinging from the Vengeous's earlier attention with the flat of a palm, and the crop now brushing up and down his chest, occasionally dipping down to his abdomen and what was clearly quite 'interested' in being taught Baron's lesson.

The crop head tracing back and forth along the underside of the length, collecting a nice little pearl of moisture off the head with a hum from the older Sorcerer. "What's this? Are you enjoying yourself? I have barely touched you and you are already hard and trembling. Could it be our little serpent has a kink for the right pain? Say, a little smack?" Baron murmured, the crop snapping sharply against the opposite thigh to get a muffled yelp and quick following groan from Serpine, head dropping forwards as pain faded and warmth overtook its place.

He didn't know whether it was the silken voice above him, the 'Master/pet' behaviour, or the fact it was _Vengeous_ who was keeping him in such a state of pain/pleasure limbo with that blasted crop. He couldn't think, that leather tip lightly tapping the head making him jerk backwards slightly with a sharp inhale with each tap fearing the kind of treatment his rump and things were getting, eyes squeezed shut and bracing himself for a blow that would never come. Baron was finding such a reaction rather amusing. Serpine flinching at each tap waiting for the pain of a real blow that never followed. That wasn't to say that Baron was letting Serpine off the hook without giving him something to  _really_ flinch over.

Down came the crop,  ** _hard_** , across Serpine's inner thighs with a cravat muffled yelp at the echoing snap, curling forwards slightly to whimper at the throbbing skin and heat that followed. 

Did his whimpers seem... louder?

Eyes fluttered open with a tongue sliding over the rubbed corners of his mouth and friction red lips, slowly lifting his gaze to Baron staring down at him with the damp cravat over his finger with an almost amused brow raised at him.

"Would you like to be untied?" Baron asked him softly, getting a nod from the trembling adept. "Use your  _words..._ " 

"Y... Yes. Please"

"Do you think you have  _learned_ your lesson?" Baron's voice asked him again, earning a second 'yes', only to be met with a sharp slap of the crop over his abdomen.  
"I am going to do this again, and you are going to count for me. If you can reach ten without faltering, I will let you out. If you dont get to ten, I will restart the count."

_Wait. Ten? No!_

"B-Baron, I-HN!" Came the teeth gritting inhale of the crop snapping down over his thigh, tears beading at the pain before panting out little exhales as warmth flooded the area and ... a little higher.

**_His ears were ringing..._ **

"I'm sorry?" Baron murmured, the crop coming under his chin to tilt it up and back to look at the flushed face. "Was that a 'one'? Lets clarify that shall we?"

Down came the crop once more, earning a whimpered _'O-one!'_ from the being at Vengeous's boots.

 

**_His vision was swimming..._ **

 

Again. _'Two!'_

**_His body was on fire..._ **

 

Again... _'Three!_

 **_Every breathe was t_ ** **_urning his vision white..._ **

 

Again...  ' _F-four!'_

_**_Hips were bucking..._ ** _

 

Again... _'F-five!'_

**_His eyes were rolling back..._ **

 

Again... _'S-six!'_

**_Colours were dancing behind his eyes._ **

 

Again... _"Ha_ _a... ah ... nhhh!'"_

Serpine's voice cracked as the moan was torn out of his raw throat, struggling to form a coherent sentence let alone a single word as his body arched backwards, head tipped back screaming as every nerve ending in his body went off like a firework and hips were bucking out each erratic little thrust as release hit him fast, and hit him hard till he could do nothing but breathe, slumped forwards on his knees till only the shackles on his wrists supported him.

The rest of the next few moments were a post orgasmic blur; arms suddenly tucked to his chest in Baron's coat and being carried out of  the lower levels back to Vengeous's living quarters until he was horizontal. A damp cloth cleaning him up before he was tucked up close to a warm chest, callused fingers brushing along the spine.

 

This ... This was nice...

 

"My clothes better not get wrinkled, Baron" Serpine murmured against the collarbone, arms tucked between their chests, red hand and all, for a single exhausted if not mischievous eye to open and look up at the two golden ones staring down at him. "Or you are ironing out every wrinkle,  _old man..._ "


	2. Wayward hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serpine loves Baron's hands. Baron is well aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Caughtrxdhanded responded so well to the first chapter...

Baron had beautiful hands. Serpine had always noticed that about the man. He noticed the way long elegant fingers deftly typed information into the laptop. He saw the way they folded so perfectly over one another when Baron walked, hands behind his back. He marvelled at the strength in them, strong enough to handle the toughest foe, but also how kind they were. Gentle fingers that would lightly stroke over his back when Baron passed him in a room. Seeking to touch him, if only for a moment.  
  
He adored how different they were from his. Baron’s were callused on the palms and knuckles from decades of fighting and wielding that sword of his, whereas Serpine's were soft with a perfect manicure, no matter what he seemed to have been up to. While Baron's hands were meant for fighting, Serpine's were meant for gesturing.   
  
He loved Baron’s hands. He loved them especially when they were on him.  
  
Not those secret quiet touches, flitting against his skin, but firm and demanding. Pressing and leaving the fingerprints in bruises to say 'Mine' to those who saw them. They held all the secrets to his body, knew all the places he liked most to be touched. They attacked those places with relish, loving the way Baron’s hands felt upon him. Loving the way they felt inside of him.  
  
Those long, perfect fingers, slowly, teasingly dragging around his entrance while Baron kissed him breathless. Until he was shaking with desire. The slicked feel of a lubricated finger slowly, carefully sliding into him. Always so slow. Baron was never quick with these things.

Serpine was certain it was because Baron knew how much he loved this.

He would feel that slick digit wiggle and prod within him. Moving, hooking, working him more open. He anticipated the next. He wanted the next. Needed the next. But Baron wouldn’t give that to him right away. Baron would lay between his spread legs, one finger within him until it was slipping in and out of him with ease, lips and teeth appreciating the pale thighs. Only then would a second join.

Then the process would start all over again.

 

He surrendered to those fingers, letting them scissor inside of him, opening him up more. Baron’s hand moving more, no longer contented to be slow. Pushing and prodding and rubbing until Serpine was certain he might just die. Then three.

Three and Baron was pushing those fingers into him so deeply. They were searching now. Long, agile and seeking that innermost spot that drove him wild. Experienced digits that knew just where to find it having travelled this path so many times before. He would feel the first prod against his prostate and he would ... Arch.

After that, it was a blur. Those beautiful fingers massaging that little gland within him. Sometimes three fingers, sometimes more. Always moving and filling him just the way he needed when he needed it most. His own hips shifting and moving trying to get more. He always wanted more of Baron. More of his hands. Serpine had lost count of the number of times he had come just by having Baron’s beautiful fingers inside of him like this. He had lost track of the number of times Baron had looked so pleased at being able to get him to do that. To have Serpine come with just his fingers was a testament to his talent and skills. And if only to watch the spine arch with jaw slack and eyes rolled back, he would do it again within minutes...

Whatever it was, Serpine didn’t care, so long as Baron never stopped. So long as those beautiful hands kept bringing him to such peaks. Just so long as afterwards, after he had come down from his orgasm, those beautiful fingers would entwine with his, holding his hand while Baron took him. Never letting go. Tightening when Baron would release. Baron always held his hand when he released. After, while Baron dozed in the afterglow, Serpine would just caress those long fingers.

He loved those hands.

He loved them and the man they were attached to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> http://xxschattenschmerzxx-artblog.tumblr.com/post/111021825283/happy-valentine-day-3-constructive-criticism-is
> 
> and
> 
> http://xxschattenschmerzxx-artblog.tumblr.com/post/109121637708/my-friend-told-me-to-draw-this-as-joke-dont-joke


End file.
